Omega
by Page of Cups
Summary: Sequel to Alpha. Riku's been acting weird. It's time for him to get it all out, or at least it's as good a time as any. Someone should stop Kairi when she's feeling generous. CLOUDRIKU.


**Title**: Omega  
**Author**: Page of Cups  
**Pairing**: Cloud Strife/Riku  
**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts  
**Rating**: R for foul language  
**Theme**: #04 Our Distance and that Person

**Disclaimer**: I wish, okay? It's all lies. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, I don't know anyone who owns Kingdom Hearts, and I'm not affiliated with anyone who is affiliated with anyone who owns Kingdom Hearts. I think that about covers it.

**Major spoilers for Kingdom Hearts II are contained within this little story, just so you know.**

* * *

Sora noticed two weeks after his return to Destiny Islands that Riku wasn't the same. He shied away from people he once called friends. When they reunited with Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie, Riku smiled, hugged them all, but the hugs were brief. Riku held his arms into his body, didn't laugh as loud as he used to. He always seemed on edge as if ready to jump out of his skin—small, unfamiliar sounds made Riku's head snap in their direction. If someone brushed against his side, his body jerked, and Riku moved away. He avoided most phone calls, and spent a lot more time holed up in his bedroom or on his favorite paopu tree than he ever had before.

After three days back on the Islands, Riku's mother pulled Sora aside one evening and asked him what had happened to Riku while they were gone. Sora hesitated, and then tried to tell a vague version of what he knew without mentioning the Heartless, but she stopped him right away.

"He already told us about the Heartless _and _about the darkness in his heart," she said. "That's not it."

Sora nodded.

"Did he mention Ansem?" he asked.

"You mean the possession or when Ri took on his appearance?"

Sora shrugged.

"I think you know about as much as I do."

Kairi said there was something Riku wasn't telling them, and Sora had to agree. Like Riku's mother, he knew that Riku had grown stronger through the experience. The darkness wasn't enough to make him so withdrawn or he wouldn't have defeated the Ansem/Xehanort piece in his heart to begin with. Sure, he looked in mirrors a lot. If he caught his reflection in something, Riku tended to stare and touch the planes of his face, but Sora thought that was to be expected after holding the appearance of Xehanort's Heartless for so long.

When Sora tried to question him, Riku only shrugged.

"I'm used to the Heartless," said Riku, and that was that.

Sora went to Riku's house early one morning to find Riku already gone. He walked down to the docks, got in his boat, and rowed across to the island where they used to play before the Heartless came. As he approached, Riku's silhouette came into view on the paopu, and Sora nodded. If he wasn't in one place, he was bound to be in the other, and Sora mentally gave himself a pat on the back for being so clever.

Riku didn't stir as Sora ran across the bridge and over to the tree. He hopped across the trunk and leaned back, lacing his fingers behind his head. Sora followed Riku's gaze across the water.

"Nothing's changed, huh?" said Riku.

"Nope," said Sora. "Nothing will."

Riku almost smiled.

"What a small world."

"But part of one that's much bigger."

"Yeah."

Sora almost huffed. It was a joke, and he'd hoped to elicit a smile, a smirk—anything. Riku continued to stare out at the water. Sora looked up at him.

"Hey, Riku . . . what do you think it was—the door to the light?"

Riku hopped off the tree trunk, and this time he did smile. He even laughed a little as he tapped Sora's chest right above his heart.

"This."

Sora frowned and held a hand over his heart.

"This?"

"Yeah. It's always closer than you think."

Since when did Riku get so esoteric? Sora smiled. Riku had gotten so weird.

Kairi broke the moment, calling their names as she ran across the bridge. Sora and Riku moved to greet her. She carried a glass bottle with a note rolled up inside.

"Hey," said Sora. "What's up?"

"Look," she said as she held it out, and Sora's eyes fell upon the symbol printed on the paper.

"From the King?"

He snatched the bottle, uncorked it, and rolled out the note. He read as Kairi and Riku peered over his shoulders, and when he finished he looked to them.

"Time for another adventure?" said Riku.

"Yeah," said Sora, "but this time, we're going together."

"All three of us?" said Kairi.

Sora nodded.

----------0----------

The Gummi ship came two and a half weeks after they returned to Destiny Islands. This time, everyone got to say their proper goodbyes, and when Kairi and Riku started off toward the beach, Riku's mother pulled Sora aside one last time.

"Watch out for him," she said.

Sora nodded.

They arrived at Disney Castle for a debriefing a few hours later. There was nothing new that showed it's face just yet, but King Mickey anticipated a new villain would expose him or her self soon enough. Sora wondered if it was Maleficent again, but said nothing. Donald and Goofy joined them to battle Heartless and save the worlds yet again. A Keyblade master's job was never done.

It was in Traverse Town when Riku first opened up. They sat at the outdoor café while Riku went to order their food, and he returned to the table to find Sora and Kairi squabbling back and forth. Riku stared.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Donald and Goofy said nothing. Kairi gave a nervous cough. Sora tried to avoid Riku's eyes.

"I . . ." said Sora. He laughed. "I was trying to tell Kairi you weren't flirting with the guy behind the counter."

"It just . . ." said Kairi. She giggled. "It just seemed like . . ."

Riku sat at the table and burst into laughter. Sora arched an eyebrow. Kairi smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Is that it?" said Riku.

". . . Yeah," said Kairi.

"I tried to tell her," said Sora, "but she won't listen to me."

"It _seemed_ like he was."

"It's okay," said Riku. "I was. We got a discount, by the way."

Sora jerked and looked at him, his lips parted.

"You were?"

"Yeah. I'm gay."

"You're . . ."

"Come on, Sora," said Kairi. "It's so obvious. Look at the way he dresses! No offense."

"None taken," said Riku. He shrugged. "I thought it was obvious, too."

"But I . . . I thought you liked Kairi."

"Kairi? Eh . . . as lovely as Kairi is . . ."

"I know," she said, and patted his arm. "I have the wrong anatomy."

Riku laughed.

"Yeah."

"But you were always teasing me about her, and . . ."

"Yeah. I was teasing you because _you_ like her."

Sora's eyes widened.

"Riku!"

"It's okay," said Kairi. "I know. That's kind of obvious, too."

"Yeah," said Riku. "Besides, she likes you, too."

Kairi nodded.

"But . . ." said Sora. "You . . . do your parents know?"

"My parents knew before I did, but I came out to them when I was, like, ten."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was afraid you might hate me, but I figure it can't be worse than the darkness so I'm telling you now."

"Oh."

"So now that that's in the open . . ." said Kairi. She giggled. "I knew you were flirting with that guy."

Riku shrugged.

"He was hot."

Kairi leaned across the table and rubbed her hands together.

"Okay, you, spill. How many boys have you kissed? Have you had a boyfriend? Did you have sex yet? Are you a bottom or a top? What's it like giving a blow job?"

Sora's eyes widened. Riku caught sight of his face and burst into a second fit of laughter.

"Kairi, I think you killed him."

"Forget about Sora. Spill. I've been dying to ask you since we got back to the Islands. I want my gossip."

"Could you ask me the questions again?"

"How many boys have you kissed?"

Riku sighed.

"Three."

"Three?" said Sora. "Who? Do I know them?"

"I don't kiss and tell."

"Yes, you do," said Kairi, "or at least you do now."

"What if you don't know them?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Okay . . . there was Taki Harada back on Destiny Islands when I was thirteen . . ."

"The blitzball kid?" said Sora. "He's gay?"

"He's confused," said Riku. "Probably gay, but . . . anyway, after we kissed he freaked out and punched me in the face so we didn't kiss after that."

"Jerk," said Kairi. "Who else?"

Sora, now, was leaning forward, too. Donald and Goofy moved to another table to discuss the Heartless. Riku watched them go and shifted in his seat.

"Seriously?" said Riku.

"Seriously," said Sora.

Kairi laughed. Riku sighed.

"Tidus before we started building the raft . . ."

"_Tidus_!" said Kairi and Sora.

"I didn't peg Tidus for gay," said Kairi.

"You kissed Tidus?" said Sora. "You'd kiss Tidus before me?"

"Hey!" said Kairi. "What about me?"

"Oh, you know I like you," said Sora, waving his hand.

"What?" said Riku. "You want me to kiss you both?"

"No," said Sora, "but you kissed Tidus?"

"He figured me out and said he wanted to know what it was like. For the record? He decided he likes girls. And I had a crush on you, Sora, but you liked Kairi, and that kind of killed that."

Sora stared.

"You liked me?"

"For a little while, yeah, but I got over it so you don't have to worry about me raping you in your sleep or anything."

"That was kind of obvious, too," said Kairi, "but anyway . . . okay, so there wasn't anything with Tidus. He just wanted to know what it was like to kiss a guy?"

"Pretty much."

"All right. Who else?"

Riku sighed and rubbed the table, avoiding Sora's eyes. He shrugged.

"You guys know Cloud, right?"

Sora gaped.

"Cloud? Cloud Strife?"

"Is there another Cloud?"

"Who's Cloud?" said Kairi.

"Kind of moody, wears a lot of black, Sephiroth-searching, blond, spiky-haired Cloud?" said Sora.

Riku nodded.

"That's the one."

"Who's Cloud?" said Kairi.

Sora sighed and looked between his friends.

"You remember Leon and his friends in Traverse Town?" said Sora. She nodded. "He's a friend of theirs. I met him in the Coliseum. How do youknow Cloud?"

"He was working for Hades; I was working for Maleficent. One thing led to another."

"Is he hot?" said Kairi.

Riku smirked.

"Yeah."

"Cloud never said anything about knowing you," said Sora.

"I guess he wouldn't," said Riku. "I asked him not to say anything to you or his friends so Leon and everyone don't know about us, either."

"Why . . .?"

"I didn't want you finding out I was gay from anyone but me. I made Tidus promise, too."

". . . Oh."

"Yeah."

"So did you date this hot, moody Cloud?" said Kairi.

Riku shrugged.

"Kind of. Not really."

"How do you kind of date someone?" said Sora.

Kairi bit her lip.

"You mostly just sleep together," she said. "Did you . . ."

"Yeah."

"You had sex with Cloud?" said Sora. "You had sex?"

"Yes."

"With Cloud?"

"Yes."

"Cloud's gay? Cloud slept with you without dating you? More than once?"

"Cloud's bisexual, and yes, we had sex more than once without really dating."

"Wha . . . when? How?"

"While you were sleeping in the pod, and you see, Sora, when two guys are really hot for each other, one boy sticks his penis . . ."

"I _know_ how two boys have sex, okay?"

"Well you asked me how."

Sora stared.

"Did you love him?" said Kairi. "Did you want it to be more?"

Riku hesitated and then shook his head.

"No. Not at all."

"So . . . how did it stop? Were you just bored, or . . ."

"He broke it off because I had a lot to do with the Organization. It's fine. I mean . . . I guess I cared about him, but I'm over it."

Kairi frowned.

----------0----------

"I can't believe Riku's gay," said Sora.

"It was really obvious. I don't know how you missed it."

Sora poked his head out from under a seat in the Gummi ship and held up a bag, half-opened and exposing multiple potion vials.

"I found it! Now what were you saying?"

Kairi laughed and shook her head.

"Never mind."

"I can't believe he had sex. With Cloud."

Kairi sighed and sank into one of the seats.

"Do you think that's what's been bothering him?"

"Huh?"

She stared.

"You have noticed that he's been different, right?"

"Well . . . yeah . . . I'm not stupid."

"Just oblivious."

"Why would Riku be distant because of Cloud? He said he was over it, and he didn't want to really date, so . . ."

"Didn't you see the look on his face, Sora? He _did_ want it to be more, but something kept him from it. He didn't want it to be over. He really cared about this Cloud guy."

"Really?"

"You couldn't tell?"

"He was weird about it, but . . . oh. So when Cloud broke it off, he . . ."

"Broke his heart, yeah. I think so."

"But bad enough that he's been so weird, or do you think Cloud hurt him?"

Kairi frowned.

"You mean physically?"

Sora bit his lip and then nodded.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because . . . he's been really weird about touch. He doesn't hug as much, and he gets really skittish when someone brushes up against him." Kairi stared. "What?"

"I didn't notice."

"What are you thinking about?"

"You don't think that Cloud . . . forced him . . . to . . .?"

"What? Like rape?"

". . . Yeah."

"Um . . . I can't really see Cloud doing that, but I didn't know he was gay, either . . ."

"You _are_ oblivious. Where we would run into this Cloud guy?"

"Radiant Garden, probably, unless he's still off fighting Sephiroth. Why?"

"Is it a world we have to visit?"

"I thought we'd check in to see if Leon and the gang needed any help."

"We should go there next, then. Riku's not going to tell us if anything like that happened so we should find out from Cloud himself."

Sora's eyes widened.

"Kairi . . . I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"We have to do it for Riku."

"If Riku wanted us to know, he would tell us."

"Riku wouldn't tell us because he'd be embarrassed. If we're going to help Riku, we have to go behind his back a little. It's for his own good."

"I don't know about this, Kairi. I really think we should just mind our own business."

"Come on, Sora. We have to get everyone on the Gummi ship. Set the path for Radiant Garden."

Kairi ran off the ship. Sora sighed.

"Great. Radiant Garden it is."

----------0----------

Riku shifted in his seat under the pressure of eleven pairs of eyes upon him. They arrived in Radiant Garden after the long trip on the Gummi, and ran into Yuffie. She squealed when she saw Sora, dragged him into a hug, and pulled the group along to Merlin's for a reunion and lunch. That was where they met up with Leon, Cloud, Aerith, Cid, Tifa, and Merlin. Once everyone fussed over Sora, Donald, and Goofy, Sora reintroduced Kairi to the group, and introduced Riku for the first time.

"You finally found him, then," said Leon. He extended his hand. Riku gulped and shook it. "Nice to finally meet you."

"We've heard so much about you," said Yuffie.

"All bad, I presume," said Riku.

He laughed, and as it trailed off he caught Cloud's eyes for a half-second before the blond averted his gaze. Sora left out a nervous chuckle.

"Some of it," said Sora.

"Sit," said Aerith. "We were just about to have lunch."

"Yuffie said. So what's been going on around here while I've been gone?"

"The number of Heartless is down," said Leon.

"That's great. How did things go with Sephiroth?"

Cloud shrugged.

"He's gone for now."

"Still searching for your light?"

"He got close," said Tifa. "He'll find it."

Cloud made a noncommittal sound and nodded.

"Leon and Cloud are dating," said Yuffie.

Riku spit his water across the table. Cloud coughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You okay?" said Tifa.

"Would you like a napkin?" said Leon.

Riku shook his head.

"I got it."

"Really . . ." said Sora. "Dating, huh? I didn't know you two . . ."

"It's entirely a relationship of convenience," said Cloud.

"Which is exactly what we keep _trying_ to tell Yuffie," said Leon.

"Yeah, yeah," she said. "Sometimes you just get horny. I _know_. It's still so cute!"

Leon groaned. Cloud dropped his head in his hands.

"You know," said Leon, "sometimes I wish I never started fucking you."

"Me, too."

"I need to take a walk," said Riku. "Sorry to . . . yeah . . ."

Sora noticed Cloud's eyes follow Riku as he stood and left Merlin's house. Yuffie broke the silence.

"So that's Riku, huh?"

Sora nodded and frowned.

"Yeah . . ."

"Kind of rude."

"Give the kid a break," said Leon. "It's not like he knows any of us. So, Sora, what's been going on with you?"

"Well me and Riku defeated Xemnas and we all went back to Destiny Islands, but then the King sent for us and I thought we'd stop by and see if you needed any help."

"And I wanted to talk to Cloud," said Kairi. "Could I get a moment with you?"

"Kairi, I don't think now is the time . . ."

"Sora, shut up."

"Cloud?" said Leon. "Why do you want to talk to Cloud?"

"It's a private matter. Cloud?"

He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Sure."

Kairi, Cloud, and Sora got to their feet. Sora followed Kairi toward the door.

"Sora, you aren't coming . . ."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you aren't."

"Yes, I am."

Cloud sighed and shrugged.

"It's okay. Let him come."

Kairi huffed and stomped out the door. Sora and Cloud followed. Once outside, Kairi rounded on Cloud and poked him in the chest.

"How _dare_ you flaunt your new relationship when Riku was sitting right there!"

"Excuse me?" said Cloud.

"Kairi . . ."

"Stay out of this, Sora. Don't play dumb. Riku told us all about you two, and here you are with your new boyfriend happy as a clam while Riku's miserable."

"I'm not playing dumb. It's just not my problem if he's miserable; Riku's just like that."

"Riku isn't like that. He was happy before we left Destiny Islands, but ever since we went back there he's been really weird around people, and he told us it's because of _you_."

"Kairi . . ."

"Sora, stay out of this."

"What do you _mean_ he said it's because of me?"

"He didn't say it was because of you, Cloud," said Sora.

"He may as well have," said Kairi. "He told us all about how you slept together but you wouldn't date him, and he's been really weird about people touching him like you raped him or something!"

"When did you have sex with Riku?" said Leon.

Cloud turned his head to find Leon leaning outside the house, arms crossed over his chest.

"Leon, stay out of this," said Cloud. He rubbed his eyes.

"Is that true? You slept with him but you wouldn't date him?"

"No."

"That's not what he said," said Kairi. "He said you weren't dating, but you were sleeping together, and he's acting like some sort of rape victim."

"He _is _a rape victim," said Cloud, a little louder than intended. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, beginning to talk again in a calmer tone. "I don't know what he told you, but you have your information seriously misconstrued."

"Wait . . ." said Sora. "He is a rape victim?"

"Yes."

"So you admit it!" said Kairi. "How could you?"

"I didn't rape him! Ansem did!"

Sora's jaw dropped.

"Xehanort/Ansem or DiZ/Ansem?"

"Well not DiZ/Ansem, so I suppose Xehanort/Ansem."

"You had sex with a kid that was being raped?" said Leon.

Cloud huffed.

"He came on to me! He wasn't being raped anymore!"

"Still . . ." said Leon. "Isn't that kind of taking advantage of someone?"

"He came to me for help. I gave him a place to stay. Nothing happened while he was being raped, but then when it was all over we ran into each other again. I wanted to date him. _He_ was the one who didn't want a relationship, so maybe you should talk to your _friend_ again before you go accusing people of things they didn't do."

"But you broke up with him," said Kairi. "He told us that you broke up with him and he was in love with you."

"I didn't say that."

Leon, Sora, Cloud, and Kairi looked to the alleyway. Riku glared, his arms crossed over his chest.

"It was Kairi's idea," said Sora.

"Traitor," she hissed.

"Let me clarify a few things," said Riku. He strode toward them, still glaring. "First of all, yes, Ansem _did_ rape me. Thanks for letting that out, Cloud. I didn't say I was in love with him; I said that I cared, but it happened a long time ago and I was over it. I wasn't taken advantage of; I said it was okay so it was, and if you can't understand that then I can't explain it to you. Can we stop trying to interpret what I'm really feeling now and not talk about me when I'm not present?"

"I'm sorry, Riku, I . . ." said Kairi.

"Just wanted to help?"

She nodded. He smirked.

"You did a really shitty job."

----------0----------

Riku and Cloud didn't look at each other for four days. Riku started speaking to Sora again before Kairi, and everyone in general pretended as if the incident never happened (besides the obvious indication that it had from all the awkwardness). Sora noticed how Riku became more restless whenever Cloud or Leon was around. Cloud and Leon were careful not to be too close. The tension was obliterated on day five.

Sora accompanied Riku on one of his walks around Radiant Garden. As they approached the bailey, the sound of voices shouting reached their ears and was immediately identifiable to Sora as the voices of Cloud and Leon.

"You said it was nothing," said Leon.

"It _was_ nothing."

"Then why are you acting so weird?"

"I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable."

"He said he was over it. You said you were over it. I don't get what the big deal is unless you're lying to me."

"I'm not lying to you. Stop being so paranoid. We aren't even _really_ together. I don't see what the big deal is that I'm concerned about his feelings."

"We would be together if you weren't such a fucking wimp about it, but I'm starting to see why."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're still hung up on that kid."

"I'm not. It's something that happened and it's over, but I don't want to face the Inquisition again if you know what I'm saying."

"Then why won't you have sex with me?"

"Fuck off, Leon; it isn't always about sex."

"You've been freaked out ever since that kid showed up."

"_That kid_ has a name, you know."

"Yes. Riku. He's a pain in my ass."

"It isn't his fault. The thing between Riku and me happened long before the thing with you and me happened. There's no need for you to be acting like this."

"And if it's as over as you say it is there's no need for _you_ to be acting like this."

"When are you people going to learn that having private arguments about me shouldn't be held in public?" said Riku.

Leon and Cloud looked to where Sora and Riku stood. Leon sneered; Cloud sighed and rubbed his head.

"Riku . . ." said Cloud.

Riku shook his head.

"Why don't you just go fuck and make up?" said Riku. "Sora, I want to leave here as soon as possible."

Riku turned and walked away. Sora sighed.

"He's not always like this, you know," said Sora. "I told Kairi this was a bad idea."

Cloud sighed and dropped his head. Leon huffed.

"Go after him, Cloud," said Leon. "I know you want to, so just do it."

Cloud raised his head.

"But . . ."

Leon rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"We aren't even _really_ together, anyway. Go get him."

Cloud looked from Leon to where Riku had walked away.

"Go," said Leon.

Sora glanced between them and his eyes widened. He perked up and nodded.

"Yeah," said Sora. "Go get him."

A hint of a smile crossed Cloud's lips.

"Thanks."

"Would you go already?" said Leon.

Cloud ran off in the direction Riku disappeared.

"They sure are an unlikely coupling, aren't they?" said Leon.

"Are you upset?" said Sora.

"Eh . . . I'll get over it. Cloud was a little too moody, anyway. From what I can tell, so is Riku. They deserve each other."

Sora snorted.

"When you put it that way, they aren't as unlikely as you'd think."

Leon shrugged and nodded.

----------0----------

"Riku!"

"What?"

Riku spun around, his eyes darkened and livid. Cloud took a step back.

"I'm sorry."

"Look, I don't care. I don't care. What happened between us was a long time ago and I just want to forget about it. I just don't want to be here anymore."

"Riku . . ."

"I don't care, Cloud. Go back to your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"You make a habit of that."

"I _wanted _you to be my boyfriend. I don't want to date Leon."

"You know what . . . whatever. . . I don't care."

Cloud grabbed Riku by the sleeves of his jacket, shook him for a few seconds, and then slammed him against the wall of the Postern. He stepped forward and pressed his lips to Riku's. Riku hesitated, gasped, and collapsed against the wall. He pressed back against Cloud's lips and reached his hands around the other man's waist, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of Cloud's pants.

"I love you, you fucking moron," said Cloud.

"I'm so sorry," said Riku. He buried his face in the crook of Cloud's neck. "I'm so sorry. I fucked this all up."

"Bad shit happens. You weren't ready last time."

"I don't like Leon."

"I know, Ri." Cloud raked his fingers through Riku's hair. "I know."

"I love you, too."

"I know."

"I'm a mess."

"It happens. You've been bottling up a lot of shit. Time to let it out and move on."

"Ansem's gone from my heart."

"Which is why now is as good a time as ever."

"Will you help me?"

"I already told you that I'm here for you. Stop trying to get me to say it again."

"I want you to."

Cloud laughed.

"I'm here for you."

"Have you been here?"

"What?"

"You said . . . back when everything was happening with Ansem, you said that you were there once. Have you ever been where I am now?"

"Not exactly. Kind of. I was as much of a mess as you, but I didn't have anyone to give me an option, remember?"

Riku nodded.

"How did that turn out for you?"

"It made me moody to everyone I know, solitary, nervous around most people, a heavy drinker, and Sephiroth still isn't dead."

Riku laughed.

"So I should just accept your affection and be done with it?"

"It's as good a time as any."

----------0----------

Cloud settled into the Gummi ship and offered a bag of cookies to Kairi.

"Thanks," she said.

"Did you see the way Cloud kicked the crap out of that giant centipede?" said Sora, walking on to the Gummi. He threw his things behind the seat and snatched the cookies from Kairi's hand.

"It was impressive," said Riku.

He opened a hatch and shoved his bag inside, ensuring the latch was shut before dropping to the ground next to Cloud.

"So where to next?" said Cloud.

Sora shrugged.

"I guess it'll be a surprise. It always is, but at least it's safe in Agrabah again."

"For now," said Riku.

"A Keyblade master's work is never done," said Cloud.

Sora grinned.

"Maybe we'll even run into Sephiroth at the next world," said Sora.

"Doubt it," said Cloud. "He's probably the one with the Heartless under his control now, telling them about his mother and how they're all brothers and sisters."

"You think?" said Riku.

Cloud shrugged.

"Kadaj has been lurking around, and that's never a good sign."

"Don't worry," said Sora. "We'll get him."

"I'm not worried about Sephiroth, but if we could get rid of Kadaj before he starts talking to me . . ."

Riku snorted.

"Big brother . . ."

"Don't you even start that."

Kairi laughed.

"Onto the next world, then?" said Donald.

Sora nodded.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading. Please leave a review and let me know what you think._**

**_You should expect more of 100 Steps either tomorrow or Saturday. My family has suddenly decided they need me to do things I didn't expect to have to do, so . . . yes. Saturday at the latest, though._**

**_Thanks so much for your patience. I love you all._**


End file.
